User talk:Haru Mclean Namikaze
Welcome to Naruto Fanon Welcome to Naruto Fanon! I'm Blackemo1 and I would just like to welcome you to the site (sorry I didn't do it earlier). Anyway we have lots of articles here and from what I have seen you have been very busy eversince you started. This wikia is getting bigger and bigger but we still need more people so invite your friends, tell them to get a user page and start writing. If you need anything just leave me a message on my talk page. Oh and check out some of my articles like The Last Akatsuki or The Reign of the Snake Prince and tell me what you think. And last but not least check the Today's News page always! It has daily information about whats going on here so you wont miss a thing. Alright see ya around kid. Blackemo1 14:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) thanks Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Cool Events @ Today's News Know what it takes to be a jutsu creator or Naruto author? Test your articles for upcoming Jutu and Story Contests. But all submissions must be in by 12:00, June 30 2008 (UTC). More deteils at the June 2 2008 issue! ~''Today's News Team''; Kakashi Namikaze Talk | 18:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Bleach? Your articles are sounding Bleach-ish try bleachfanfiction.wikia.com Blackemo1 14:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) really?i dont like bleach much.its the company thing,isnt it?im trying to make it sound a lot military.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 15:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I know I know that on my Last Akatsuki article there is a modified image of Gin Ichimaru. However that was not done by me but another user called Kasei. Blackemo1 12:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Oh,okay.its all clear to me now.my brother is the one that said that,i dont know who Gin is.now know what he looks like. =] Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re: rating It depends, the most simple way I can say it is this, the skin of Wikipedia and Central Wikia look diiferent. That's because Wikipedia uses Monobook and Wikia uses Monaco. To rate articles, go to your preferences ( ) and go to the Skin tab, then you have Monaco, Monobook, and Quartz. Select one of the ones in the Monaco section then save, then click Ctrl+F5, in a while, you will now have Monaco skin and at the bottom of (Main) pages ONLY you will see the "Rate this Article" section. If you still don't get it, let me know. --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 22:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) OBGLhd:OGod;HoHGgdoOgdodo; Haru,how do I care.Dantman did it!--Minato Uzumaki 17:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) uuuuuuhhhhhhh,he did what,your not giving me understandable information.wwwwhhhaaattt?!?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! *'Congrtulations on a fabulous Jutsu Contest!' ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:44, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Lol I looked through you user page and found some wierd stuff. Do you like yaoi and yuri? didnt i already say that they are nothing with a little meaningless spice added on.But if you do,sorry,no offense.they're just a little disturbing. :( Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I don't like yaoi and yuri because its straight out disgusting! All hentai is. thats good,you know,you can do a signature by doing ~~~~ .so i can see youre name.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:30, 15 July 2008 (UTC) oops its me Blackemo1 13:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) thats better,i know your not new to narutofanon.do you live in canada?Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:40, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hate to burst your bubble I Hate to burst your bubble bu there is already a alchemy jutsu called Kyouseiken. Blackemo1 13:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) This is the only jutsu my brother made on this,and you can form the chakra into anything.He didnt know about Kyouseiken.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 17:20, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Re: delete Thanks for reminding ^_^. Maintainence is poor these days ;). ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 18:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) RARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!111 I am not invincible.There is a very easy way to beat me.Nobody has figured it out.I'll give you a clue.I'm not very good at substituting.--Shreyman 10:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) hehehe,you said rar.squizzle frizzle.okay, thanks for clearing that with me.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | NaruHina! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC) May I? RE: Hi! ^_^ Yes, you can "yell" at people for a good reason, but you should't really comment every article you come over! Anyway, you can tell other users how to improve their articles, cause it's not an Admin Only thing! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 12:06, 27 July 2008 (UTC) A couple of things That Koudo Teishugan article either needs to be revised or just deleted because it is WAY to powerful and also i put my name on the Guardians page to join. It sounded like Bleaches Gotei 13 so I decided I would join. What do I need to do? Blackemo1 13:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Lonely Yes I am feeling very lonely. All I want is to make friends and have fun. If you can, please help me make that wish come true. I would be honored if you would call me a friend. Let me just say that I am not so good at saying how I feel and that I am only trying to be a good and honorable person. Not many people you meet these days know anything of honor. But I can assure you that I am one of the few people who do know of honor. Please forgive me if I sound like a rambling idiot. Also, please tell me how roleplaying works here. I am new here and cannot tell how things work here. Please help me out. Thanks, Roxas Ansem Destiny 18:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help. And no, I do not play on the Naruto-Arena. I am, however on the .hack Wiki, the Sonic News Network, Zeldapedia, Kingdom Hearts Wiki, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. I will start a roleplay article here and I hope you will join it. My character's profile is on my Userpage, so please take a look and tell me what you think. My character, Kosanku Kuriyama, is very powerful and will not go down easily. He has many powerful Jutsu at his disposal as well as a powerful Kekkei Genkai. Roxas Ansem Destiny 21:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I made a rolplay article titled "The Shadow Striker Demon Ninja". Please join this one. Roxas Ansem Destiny 22:37, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Village No, I have not decided what village I am from. I think I'm just a rogue ninja. Roxas Ansem Destiny 02:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Shikai I know its from bleach, i just thought that characters shouldnt be limited to only ninja skillls, besides these ideas from other animes fit pretty well with Naruto, try it, bleach, dbz, and others help to support ninja skills and can be used to think of other moves. Does it really matter? Re: kekkai genkais seireitou is a gentic specialist who can use blood from a clan and addd it to his own. its my idea RE: Hollow Seireitou If you mean that comment, I can understand that, but why are you bringing Bleach to Naruto Fanon? I'm sorry for the swearing. So many of your articles are so good, so please continue with great work, but if you have to use Bleach, just put the little thing of Naruto into it, and make it believable. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I didnt make it, or was it general speak.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn # of articles Dude...how do you come up with all these articles? IT IS INSANITY!!! User:Narutokurosaki547 U is Wise Person NaruHina is also my favorite pair in Fanfics. Also, What about ChojiIno? That would be weird. Narutokurosaki547 00:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) U is very wise OK i'll stop that. ShikaTema is better. Narutokurosaki547 00:31, 14 October 2008 (UTC) THAT the u is wise thing, it's kinda weird... Narutokurosaki547 01:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Anyway... OK, did you read Beyond the Grave yet? I just wrote it today. It is based off of User:Blackemo1's story, The Last Akatsuki. It also leads up to Naruto Saga of the Shadow. Narutokurosaki547 01:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Naru Hina You are nuts man lol Blackemo1 18:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Just Kidding Im just kidding about the nuts stuff as long as you dont like hentai. Blackemo1 19:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Sakura You mean when Sakura died in The Last Akatsuki, right? Narutokurosaki547 20:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Be honest Be honest do you do hentai? Blackemo1 20:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) RE: SasuHina in Kage Chronicles Look, I know that you are very zealous/strong in beliefs when it comes to NaruHina. But seeing as that was impossible in the Kage Chronicles story, that's one option that is open. It's not like Sakura is going to divorce Naruto in that story, right? Narutokurosaki547 19:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) -_-... Ok......anyway, did you check out the War stories section on Naruto Cloud of Shadows yet? I started it yesterday. Narutokurosaki547 19:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Black Belt Test Really!, thats cool, what school do you go to for taekwondo?, and also, if you know, what style is it: ITF or WTF? last thing, is your form called Choo-Moo(i know its not spelled right), cause for me it was. ---- Im ITF, our belts go white, yellow stripe, yellow, green stripe, green, blue stripe, blue, red stripe, red, then black degrees. It took me 3 years to get first degree, then another 2 years after that to get 2nd degree. My forms are Eui-am, Choog-jang, and Ko-dang. how about your forms? ---- I have no idea how to promounce those. from white to 1st black, the forms are: Chon-ji, Dan-gun, Do-san, won-yo, yul-guk, joong-gun, twe-gye, hwa-rang, choog-moo, kwang-gae, Po-eun, and gyebaek(for black belt 2nd degree test, i needed to know all 3 of those last forms). ITF and WTF certainly have their differences. well, i wish you the best of luck in your test. ^_^ --Seireitou 01:11, 16 October 2008 (UTC)User:Seireitou Naruto Cloud of Shadows I have finished Naruto Cloud of Shadows, and it is a NaruHina ending. I'm no longer on your NaruSaku radar, right? Anyway, I'm going to continue working on Naruto Saga of the Shadow, the prequel to Cloud of Shadows. It'll be longer, but it'll be good, I promise. Narutokurosaki547 23:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC) LOL Thanks ^_^ I'm glad that I'm no longer on the radar. Also thanks for commenting on Cloud of Shadows. I'm gonna work on Naruto Saga of the Shadow next, which'll probably be longer then Cloud of Shadows ^_^'. After that I'm gonna work on The Revenge of Pain. Again thanks for your support on Naruto Cloud of Shadows. Narutokurosaki547 18:04, 19 October 2008 (UTC) -.- Hikaru is on Naruto's side. Just read his article: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Narutokurosaki547 19:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Six Tailed No prob, all kitsunes are allowed ^_^ --Seireitou 01:37, 23 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: Friend You've been a great supporter of Naruto Cloud of Shadows, and you are a NaruHina fan, which I am also. It makes sense once you think about it. That's why I have you listed as one of my friends on this site. Narutokurosaki547 23:45, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ^_^' No Prob Anyway, hows that Rave Master Wiki you are working on. I don't know about the series all that much, but it'd be cool to see how it is. Narutokurosaki547 23:59, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No Offense... ...but Manga and Anime like Mar, Rave Master, Bobobo-bo Bo-Bobo, and the like, aren't widely known like Naruto, Bleach, DBZ, and Yu-Gi-Oh. So it may be a small wiki for a while. (Note: I said listed Bobobo, because it is not well known). Narutokurosaki547 00:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Oh...ok Anyway, I've been pretty busy on Naruto Fanon. Check out Naruto Saga of the Shadow, I added a NaruHina Part I think you would like. Narutokurosaki547 00:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Glad to hear it Did you ever hear the song Next Contesttant by Nickelback? I've gotten a little strict on the songs I listen to, so I don't listen to a lot of Nickelback's songs anymore. I just thought it would be appropriate. Narutokurosaki547 00:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Im sorry I havent answered your questions Haru. Just leave me a list of the questions on my talk page.... Ive just been really busy. Blackemo1 15:10, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Fox Pic I know right? It does look like a mid evo Vulpix. Also, did you become an admin? I also heard that Seireitou has become an Admin Narutokurosaki547 23:17, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didn't read the details... Narutokurosaki547 01:17, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Blocked Ok, I dealt with him. What did he vandalize? Ten Tailed Fox 15:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ok I just took a look. I'm sorry that happened, but he wont be back ever again. Ten Tailed Fox 21:02, 9 November 2008 (UTC) NaruHina You're welcome. I'm here to help. Also, I'm happy to see that you like NaruHina. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 22:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know. I like NejiTen, but I prefer SakuLee to SasuSaku, and I prefer ShikaTem to ShikaIno. Hee hee. I kid, I kid. XD NaruHina rules! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 23:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, all things puppy love, eh? ^_^ And I like yaoi. I just don't like it in Naruto. X_X Sasuke x FemaleNaruto is okay, though. XD --Cyberweasel89 00:04, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Awwwww... T_T --Cyberweasel89 00:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) But you said you don't like yaoi in anime and manga. I don't like yaoi like that either. I only like original yaoi. --Cyberweasel89 19:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) No, I mean like Gravitation and Loveless. There's also some people on websites such as DeviantART who draw yaoi with original characters of their's. --Cyberweasel89 22:18, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I'm whatever gender you want to think of me as. I'm gender-anonymous. --Cyberweasel89 00:16, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Tora Uchiha Umm.. this Uchiha has been on the site for a month or so now, and you just noticed it? Plus I would like it if I got no more responses from anyone about making more Uchiha. I've already told Kogone this, people are going to make Uchiha whether you, or Blackemo1 or Kogone like it or not, I'm sorry but Uchiha is a major clan and is essential to most stories. There is even a second Uchiha Clan page made by me for the revived clan so there are more on the way. I'm sorry if i sound rude but im tired of people commenting on how many Uchiha there are, it doesn't matter unless we're nearing over 100 ok? Ten Tailed Fox 00:17, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Dislikes Considering I'm an admin, not to rub it in, I guess that type of comment might get some people to not contribute to this site. But, I wouldn't dislike the people, but the whole thing about homosexuality itself is what gets to me. So everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Narutokurosaki547 00:07, 14 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I think homo's are the way they are because they aren't confident talking to a person of the opposite sex. Or they're just...different. Sorry Sorry! I was just wondering how it was possible, is all. T_T --Cyberweasel89 01:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Watcher x Guardian Alliance Well, in response to your brother, The Watchers don't know why they're observing. They were given the positions of Watchers from the previous generation of Watchers. The Watchers have existed long enough that they no longer know why they're observing. As for the alliance, The Watchers stick to the shadows and remain hidden, silently observing. They never reveal themselves or take part in the events of the world. But once they break their role of observers and decide to reveal themselves and rid the world of anyone who disrupts the peace through fighting, the Guardians could very well offer an alliance. If the Guardians agreed to aid The Watchers in their plans, the Watchers would, in return, integrate them as a part of the new world order and help the Guardians accomplish their goals as well. So yeah, sounds possible. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 01:31, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Quick Q. What did you do with my page? I can't really tell, was it discussion? thanks thanks for the help, i didn't notice that, so u like my character? yeah he's my first one, so thanks for being my first opponent on the field of battle, i hope not to scar u too bad :D Battle Hey im going ahead and making the page now. u can have teh first move if u want.Haku711 14:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) BATTLE! ur turn Yo Man! Hi, i was wondering if you would consider doing a RP fight between my Seireitou Hyuga against your guardian's leader: James Payne. Please reply on my user talk. --Seireitou 00:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Cool Alright, just give me a shout when you're ready! --Seireitou 01:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Good Alright, go here for the battle: A Battle of Leaders: Seireitou Hyuga vs James Payne --Seireitou 02:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: well To a certain degree, you can say: * An attack hit them * they felt scared You cant say: * They died * they lost * the attack severaly hurt them -Seireitou 02:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Your Turn Your Turn Your Turn Your Turn No Prob. Heh, your brother is wierd then... <.< Mewshuji 20:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ??? Even though I'm an admin, I still don't know all of the details of the pages. I'm kinda like the Ichigo Kurosaki of the admins on the site. What is it that you want again? I'm sorry I'm a retard... Narutokurosaki547 00:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Icon Yes your icon is soooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!♥♥Mangamolly1991 13:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) yo its your turn on the battle --Seireitou 22:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou yo its your move! Yo Its your move Worms Ashys? Haru Mclean? Um... Why are you calling yourself Worms Ashys? But yeah, Seireitou is quick to start fights with his character Seireitou Uchiha. And the problem is that Seireitou is a big godmodder (that's RPer talk for "ridiculously overpowered"). I actually would've scored an undeniable hit on him had the fight between Seireitou and Tuari not been interrupted. And scoring a hit on a godmodder is a huge accomplishment, especially for me. I've found that his biggest weakness is that he's susceptible to close-quarters physical blows when he's charging his Chidori. Chidori has a charge time, leaving the user defenseless while charging, which few people seem to realize (probably because the charge time was never exploited in the Naruto anime. Usually Sasuke only used it on stationary enemies, but the times when the enemy wasn't stationary, everyone just stood around waiting for Sasuke to finish charging it. ^^U). --Cyberweasel89 01:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC)